<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Meeting Emma by Lowkeymonkiie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25312618">Meeting Emma</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lowkeymonkiie/pseuds/Lowkeymonkiie'>Lowkeymonkiie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Once Upon a Time (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Play, Alternate Universe, Dirty Talk, Emma is Henry's friend, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Flogging, Freeform, Lesbian Sex, MILFs, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Power Bottom, Praise Kink, Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, power bottom emma swan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:20:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,777</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25312618</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lowkeymonkiie/pseuds/Lowkeymonkiie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry Mills, 15, met carefree-camp director Emma Swan and the two became instant buddies during summer camp. Summer camp ended and Henry invited Emma to have game night before the school year starts. Emma meets Regina and was instantly smitten. Henry fells asleep and Emma made her move on the hot Regina Mills.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>192</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please don't continue if this isn't your cup of tea.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Moooooom! Emma will be here in a few minutes” I heard Henry yell from upstairs as I prepare some dinner. His best friend will be coming over for some game night before school starts next week. They met through the summer at camp and I will only be meeting this Emma Swan tonight.  </p>
<p>About twenty minutes later, I heard the doorbell ring and Henry yelling from upstairs that he’ll get it as he scampered down the stairs. I finished up dinner, took of my apron and waited for the lasagna at the oven to finish cooking. A pair of excited voices echoed from the foyer as I watched the timer about to set off.</p>
<p>“Mom, this is my friend Emma” I turned around and was greeted by my son’s wide smile and an angel of a blonde beside him.  </p>
<p>“Good evening Ms Mills,” she reached out her hand as I mindlessly grab and shook it.</p>
<p>“Good evening dear, the lasagna is almost finish, I do hope you’re hungry,” I looked at the blonde who seemed to be in a daze before she seemed to snap out of her thoughts. </p>
<p>“I’m starving” she said as her eyes traveled all over my figure. I was still in my working clothes with a short pencil skirt in heels and my blouse was two buttons down. I was not the bit uncomfortable from her lustful gaze. I even felt my panties dampen from her staring at me alone. </p>
<p><i>‘What the hell am I thinking? How could I have such thoughts at my son’s friend?  Maybe I’m just stressed that’s all’</i> I tried to reason with myself. <i>‘It had been a long time after all since I was touched.’</i></p>
<p>“I’ll just get my new game up stairs real quick,” Henry said and ran off after telling Emma to make herself at home. </p>
<p>“Please dear, why don’t you take at seat and get comfy, I don’t bite” I gave a wink before taking off the lasagna from the oven. I could feel her eyes at my lower back as I bent down to get my signature dish. The moment I turned around she still had her eyes on me from behind the table, such a bold move for a young lady. She had a stupidly charming grin plastered on her lips and her eyes seemed a shade darker than before. </p>
<p>I placed the dish on the table and went to get some wine and juice, with Emma’s gaze on me the entire time. I could feel the wetness in between my legs every time I move and my face starting to feel hot. </p>
<p>“Would you like some wine?” I poured myself a glass and was to pour her one when she said a small ‘no’. </p>
<p>“I don’t wanna do something I might regret” was her explanation. I just shrugged it off. Henry came around and we had a lovely dinner. </p>
<p>“How old are you again Ms Swan?” I asked.</p>
<p>“It’s rude to ask a woman her age you know,” she joked with a sneaky grin. “But if you must know, I’ll be twenty-five next month” there was a glint in her eye as she continued eating her lasagna. </p>
<p>Emma kept complimenting me on my cooking and to how amazing our home is and then eventually she started complimenting on my looks. Then a light conversation between the two about how they are both excited to play their games then it was me asking Emma some random questions. </p>
<p>“Mmmmh, this taste so good Ms Mills” she practically moaned which sent shivers down my spine. </p>
<p>“Would it be alright with you if I come here next time? And you can cook this again” we laughed at how she sounded like a child. Henry lightly punched her for embarrassing<br/>
herself.</p>
<p>“Of course dear, you can come here whenever you want”</p>
<p>It seems that the two are really close as if they had been friends since childhood, and I’m happy that Henry is finally opening up to others. Dinner ended after, and I started cleaning up the dishes as Henry starts up their game. Emma stayed behind to help, she was already wiping the wet plates as I leaned against the edge of the counter casually taking sips of my wine as I tried to examine her.<br/>
She had a well-built physique. She took of her red leather jacket some time ago, which I think looks great on her, and now, I could see such toned arms and the outline of her abs underneath her tight shirt. Her jeans hugged her cute butt like a custom made glove so well that I just want to grab it and take off that tight piece of clothing. </p>
<p>“Like what you see Ms Mills?” I was so caught up in checking her out that I haven’t even noticed that she was already finished with wiping and now she has her whole attention to me. I took another sip of my wine after feeling all the blood rush to my face. She caught me staring and her reaction was exactly what I expected, but still she had me caught off guard.<br/>
She stalked towards me, her hips swaying more than usual. I gently placed my wine glass behind me at the counter and we are mere inches apart now. </p>
<p>“I think I’ll like what’s hidden under those clothes more”, it could be the alcohol in my system, or the undeniable fact that I am attracted to her, or both. But I felt more bold and courageous at this little flirting game between us. </p>
<p>“You’re playing with fire Ms Mills,” she placed both strong arms beside me, successfully trapping me between the counter and her sinful body. </p>
<p>“Maybe I like playing with fire Ms--Swan” I spoke in a low seductive tone. She bit her bottom lip and her gaze traveled down to my slightly parted plump lips. She slowly leaned and I was waiting like a good girl about to be given a lollipop. </p>
<p>“EMMMMAA—the game is starting!” we heard a scream from the living room and she got off of me faster than speed of light. Her face was flushed and she was slightly sweating. I chuckled before getting my wine and headed straight to my office. I plan to finish all my paper works for next week, that way, Henry and I can spent the remaining days of summer, camping and bonding. </p>
<p>I could hear the two shouting about beating each other’s asses and an occasional yell of victory from either of them. Then at around midnight, I could hear the loud sounds from Henry’s favorite superhero movie, so I guess they got tired of playing and decided on movie marathons instead. About an hour later, I finished my work load and started putting away all the files and documents. I got a few boxes with some old files at the bottom cabinet of my huge shelves and began to slowly pull them out. I guess I’ll be putting this at the attic for some extra space. </p>
<p>I bent down and grabbed unto the brown box. </p>
<p>“Need help?” I slightly jumped from the unexpected voice. “Sorry I didn’t mean to scare you, the door was slightly opened” and there behold, the sexiest blonde I’ve seen in only a white tank top and black boxers.  </p>
<p>“No don’t worry, I just didn’t expect you to be there” she’s eyeing me again shamelessly and I squirmed and whimpered lightly, wanting her to touch me and pound me on my couch. Oh my god, what the hell is wrong with me. “What can I help you with Ms Swan?” my voice cracked at first, and I love how her name rolls out of my tongue. </p>
<p>“Well there is something I need, but I’m not really sure if it’s available,” she walked towards me, much like how she did it a few hours ago at the kitchen. “I wanted to taste something,” we were inches apart with my back against the shelves and her arms sneaking to my sides on the fully furnished furniture. I sweating and excited as I could see lust-clouded forest green eyes, staring at my equally lustful brown orbs. “Would you let me taste your forbidden fruit, Ms Mills?” </p>
<p>She pressed her crotch against mine, and now that I was not wearing my heels, she was taller than me and hell I just want to submit to her and let her have her way with me. She moved back and forth, slightly bumping her heat against mine. Her lips slightly brushed across mine, as if teasing me, as I tried to chase it just to feel those thin sweetness. Her hands moved to my waist as I grabbed unto the shelf behind me for support, I felt myself loose balance when she inserted her smooth toned thigh in between my own.<br/>
I couldn’t help myself from the delicious friction as I slightly humped on her.  </p>
<p>“How about it Ms Mills?” her hot breath was against my ear, then she licked the outer shell and slightly bit my earlobe. I couldn’t hide a moan as I moved faster against her thigh, my wetness seeping through my panties and unto her bare skin. </p>
<p>“Take me, please” I grabbed unto golden locks and finally smashed her lips on mine. We were kissing open mouthed kissed as I continued to grind my lower body against hers. She sucked my lower lip and gently used her teeth. I loudly moaned into her mouth and closed my eyes when I felt hot tongue slip past to mine. </p>
<p>We were fighting for dominance but it was short lived the moment her warm tongue invaded my mouth. I didn’t bother hiding my sounds and whimpers of excitement when she grabbed my butt and hitched my skirt up and tapped for me to jump. I wrapped my legs around her waist as she carried me to the couch. She sat down while I straddle her, crazily humping as she groped my ass, all the while kissing her. </p>
<p>My hands was cupping her face as I suck her tongue and hear her moan. I could feel soft yet rough fingers slip its way to my slick folds from behind and under my panties. Lightly rubbing my wetness all over the area. When I heard explosions from the sound system from the living room, then I remembered Henry was still there and I was making out with his newest friend.  </p>
<p>I pulled away and stood up, leaving a confused looking Emma as I fixed my skirt and hair. </p>
<p>“What’s wrong?” she asked. </p>
<p>“We can’t do this, your my son’s friend. And my son is only a room apart from us,” I went around my desk and grabbed a drink. My famous apple cider and took a huge gulp, not minding the burn run down my throat. What the actual fuck is wrong with me? </p>
<p>I looked back and Emma was already heading to the door. I thought she was gonna leave but then I heard the lock snap into place. “Henry was already asleep twenty minutes into the movie, and that boy sleeps like a bear in hibernation after his video games” that actually was true, which is why I only let him play during Friday nights and Saturdays. “And don’t worry,” she started taking off her shirt, pulling it slowly for me to admire her sexy abs and perky breasts, she wasn’t wearing a bra, and I felt those hard rock nipples just a few moments ago. “You can be as loud as you want baby,” </p>
<p>I bit my already swollen lower lip as she pulled her boxers down, she also wasn’t wearing underwear and I could see her smooth pussy from where I stand. I almost drool at the sight, I wanted to taste her. Make her mine. Make her scream my name and plunge my tongue and fingers into her slickness. She sat back at the couch facing me, then she spread her legs, silently inviting me in as she circled her clit with her fingers. </p>
<p>I clenched my thighs and I swear I’m already dripping for this blonde. </p>
<p>“Come on Regina, I’ve been thinking about fucking you since I saw you earlier” she bit her lip as she stared deep into my soul. “I’ve been waiting to grab those thick ass of yours and slap it hard until it turns red. I’ve been wanting to ride that gorgeous face you have and squirt all over your sexy body as I scream your lovely name. Then burry my face between your thighs and make you scream my name,” a single digit slipped into tight wetness, and I wanted it to be my fingers in her. Before I knew it, I was already walking towards the naked blonde. The only person who had the audacity and stupidity to touch herself on my couch. I sat beside her and watched her intently as she continues to touch herself with her head back and eyes close.  </p>
<p>“Regina,” she said in a breathy tone, her one hand finding its way to my thighs and squeeze. “I want more,” she reached for my hand and pressed it to her right breast. I could feel the soft flesh under my palm and a very stiff nipple. She gripped harder which tells me to grope her more.  </p>
<p>Fuck my life </p>
<p>I dove in to her other breast and sucked on her pink nub.  </p>
<p>“Yeeeees—finally” she let go of my hand and grabbed my raven locks. Pushing me into her more. I bit her nipple which earned me a loud groan from her as I tweaked and pinched and pulled the other one. I continued my assault with her breasts and clenched my thigh together to relieve myself even just a little. </p>
<p>She pushed me away, ever so slightly, and straddled me as she pushed me to my back. I rest comfortably by the armrest. She kissed me, but then pulled away before I could kiss back. </p>
<p>“Taste me <i>mommy</i>,” so this is how she plays. The wetness in my panties became unbearable and I just want her to take them off. I moaned shamelessly when I felt her wet sticky fingers on my lips. I sucked and pushed more of her fingers to my mouth as I savour her rich flavour. “Oh you look so hot with your lips around my fingers” she ripped my blouse open with one hand and grabbed my breast beneath my bra. “That’s it mommy, taste me” </p>
<p>I sucked harder as she wiggle her fingers inside my mouth. Sending shiver to my spine and tingles to my core. She then pulled out her fingers and got me out of my clothes leaving me with nothing. It all happened in an instant and the next thing I knew I was pulled lower with my back completely flat against the seat and her pink pussy above my face.  </p>
<p>She was so wet and I can’t help but stick my tongue out and taste more of her. She lowered herself and gasps when my tongue touched and went in her tight hole. </p>
<p>“Oh my, my mommy couldn’t wait,” I don’t know why, but her calling me ‘mommy’ turns me on so much. I licked her entire pussy and she grinds harder on top of me. She grabbed my hair and pulled harshly but the pain just turned me on more.  </p>
<p>“More mommy, suck my clit please” it’s just too much. Her dirty words are too much for me to handle. Her moans are music to my ears and brings a throb to my core. My hand travels to my wet cunt and I played with my erect clit. I moan on her mound as she moves up and down on my tongue, grinding herself all over my face.  </p>
<p>“Yeeees yees mommy, I love your tongue” my other hand went up to grab her bouncing tits and kneaded one. “Oooh yeees, I’m cumming Reginaa” my fingers rubbed faster and harder, wanting to join her as she orgasms, but then I felt her hand grab my hand and pulled it away from my core. </p>
<p>Then she cums hard on my mouth. I moaned at the sweet and distinct taste of Emma Swan. She was shivering on top of me as she grinds to help her with her orgasm. She got off of me after a few moments then her positioned me laying wide spread on the couch as she kneels in front of me on the floor. </p>
<p>“Let me see that pussy,” her hands held my thighs to spread more. “So beautiful, perfect” I blushed at her comment like a teen girl having sex for the first time. “Did you also just cum mama?” an unexpected moan came out from me and a smirk formed on her lips, “can I taste?” she said with a cocky grin. </p>
<p>Damn this blonde </p>
<p>“Yes” </p>
<p>She licked her lips first then with little effort she licked my entire length. I leaned my head back because of the insane pleasure she is giving me. She was gentle yet rough, and every touch sends shiver to my spine. </p>
<p>“Hhmmmm, taste so good” she moans on my mound then directed her skilful tongue to my clit. She circles it first and when I felt sucking pressure on it, I could help but grab onto golden locks and pushed her deeper into me. “So wet” she mumbles and stuck her tongue inside my cunt and before I knew it, I was cumming in her mouth. </p>
<p>“Fuuuuuuck,” my back arched and I tighten my hold on her head as I grind on her tongue to ride off my high. “So-oo good,” she lightly nibbled at my clit and licked me clean.<br/>
She got up and licked my juices of her lips as she gently rub her palm against my mound. I look at her with so much lust, I couldn’t contain myself as I grabbed her and smacked my lips to hers. She pushes me slightly up as she mounts me on the couch. She grabs my thighs harshly and spreads me open earning a loud groan from me.  </p>
<p>The sexy blonde quickly move down and took a quick lick on my entire slit before placing herself in between my thighs and positioned on a scissor form. She moves her mound down and shots of electricity just shoots straight all over my body. I gave a long loud moan and just let the best feeling consume me. The feeling of having Emma Swan all over me. </p>
<p>I closed my eyes as she moved on top of me with light gentle grinding movements.  </p>
<p>“Tell me what you want Regina,” she grabbed on my jiggling breasts and I opened my eyes to see her staring intently at me. “Tell me how you feel mommy, tell me who you belong” I moaned so loud when she pinched my rock hard nipples. Pain and pleasure rushing all  over my systems down to my pussy rubbing onto hers.</p>
<p>“Pleaase,” she slowed her movements and I groaned in displeasure. “Don’t stop, don’t stop…” I grabbed her hips and encouraged her to move harder and faster. “I want it faster, please, harder” she moved hard. I arched my back with all the pleasure I’m feeling.  </p>
<p>“Yeees, mooooreee. Give me more! It feels so fucking good!” I grind up at her and I’ve never felt so wet before with both hers and my sex fluids. The sound of our rubbing centers was so overwhelming. I never felt this kind of pleasure before. Not even with my past female lovers.</p>
<p>“Tell me who you belong to mommy,” she groped both my breasts and knead them to her pleasure. She was such a breast girl. </p>
<p>“You, I belong to you… Emma” I was so close. My clit was so erect touching hers. I was gonna cum so hard. </p>
<p>“What are you?” </p>
<p>“I’m…” I was so deep into the feeling of pleasure and Emma Swan I couldn’t think straight.</p>
<p>“Tell me you’re my slut”</p>
<p>“I’m your…  oooooh god—I’m gonna cum” </p>
<p>“Tell me Regina”  she grinds faster and I was close to another orgasm.</p>
<p>“I’m your s-slut.. oh fuuck… I’m go-nna…”</p>
<p>“Yeah. Fuck it... Regina..”</p>
<p>“I’m gonna cum, Emmaaa, I’m gonna cum”  </p>
<p>“Cum for me mommy, give me your sweet juices” and with that, I screamed as I felt my pussy quivering from the strong orgasm.<br/>
She moved down between my legs and spread me wide then without expecting anything, she started rubbing my clit fast from side to side. I felt like dying from pleasure and a strong pull from my stomach was ready to explode. I was having another orgasm and I think I was going to pee. </p>
<p>“Squirt for me momma,”  </p>
<p>“I can’t I… I never…” </p>
<p>But words were incoherent, the pleasure was too much. </p>
<p>I screamed as white transparent liquids came shooting out of me and sprayed right into Emma’s chest and drip down her toned abs. she continued rubbing my very erect clit. </p>
<p>“That’s it, give it to me…” my couch was soaked, my pussy was like a river flowing with juices. I closed my eyes from the very overwhelming pleasure. My body was trembling and shaking so much with pleasure. “That’s it, fuck. That’s so hot”</p>
<p>Soft hands caress my thighs and face and it was there that I realized a few tears had spilled from my eyes. I shut my legs as Emma pulls me close to her and I cuddle by her side as she plants soft kisses on my head. The last thing I remembered were her strong arms wrapping around me and soft humming before I drift to sleep in the arms of my son's new friend.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Punished?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Emma gets punished? Or is it still a punishment if she loves it?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapter includes flogging and light bondage. Don't read if it makes you uncomfortable.</p><p>Enjoy...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a few days since I met Emma. She had been quite persistent and straight forward with wanting to get in between my legs again. The next day, after her bold and very successful attempt in seducing me, she kept throwing knowing gazes and grins at my direction. Without Henry noticing of course, we don’t want to traumatize the young child. She even gave me her number before she left. But I haven’t contacted her, at least not yet. I had been busy with work that I would often pass out once I hit my bed. Two days after I gave her zero messages, she somehow managed to retrieve my personal number. The idiotic blonde kept sending me flirty texts and inappropriate pictures. I asked her how she got my number, turns out she bribed my son with the latest comics and arcade time. </p><p><b>‘You ought to be punished Miss Swan’</b>- I texted one time after I just finished with paperwork. I didn’t really have anything to do, Henry was having a sleepover at a friend’s house to finish a mini project this weekend, which I’m not quite fond of since it gets lonely back at home sometimes. But the timing couldn’t be more perfect. I was rather having immoral thoughts for a certain blonde.</p><p><b><i>‘Are you gunna punish me Ms Mills??’</i></b>- her reply was instant.</p><p>
  <b>‘You will be if you continue being a bad girl. Are you a bad girl Ms Swan?’</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <i>‘YEEES. Will you punish me then?’</i>
  </b>
</p><p>I wasn’t even aware of the grin on my lips as I made my reply.</p><p>
  <b>‘6pm tomorrow. My house. Don’t be late’</b>
</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>It was still a few minutes before six, dinner was in the oven and I just finished taking a quick shower. I was putting on some lotion, apple scented of course, when the doorbell chimed.</p><p>5:48</p><p><i>‘Someone couldn’t wait’</i> I said to myself. I just grabbed a silky robe and went downstairs to greet the blonde. </p><p>I opened the door and as expected, the dorky bold blonde was there standing with a wide smile which turned to an ‘o’ the moment she saw me. I hid a sly smirk at her cute expression.</p><p>“Miss Swan, your eleven minutes early,” I opened the door wider to let her in. But she was just there, standing with her jaws on the floor. “Close your mouth dear, a fly might get in.” She snapped from her haze and looked at me with lustful eyes before pouncing in. Pushing me to the nearest wall, her lips instantly pressed on mine. </p><p>She wasn’t even trying to be slow, just rough and intense. Her hands were all over my body, scanning and rubbing underneath my robe. I let out a long moan when she grope my lace clad ass. Her warm tongue went in my mouth and we battled for dominance. Her hands moved up north, tracing my laced lingerie, almost like memorizing the intricate details. I held on tight to her strong biceps, my back completely against the wall as she pushes into me more, completely erasing the space between her leather clad body and mine.</p><p>Her mouth travelled down my jaws and she nibbled her way down to my neck. She inhales in my scent and I could feel her smile on my skin.</p><p>“You smell so good momma. It makes me want to take a bite… or a sip” she continues her assault on my neck. Biting lightly and sucking the flesh before giving it small wet kisses. Her hands were already groping my breasts, massaging them above the thin piece of clothing I have. </p><p>“E-emma,” I tried pulling the clingy blonde away but she grabs on my arms and pins them above my head. She returned to kissing me on my plump lips, less aggressive this time. Her kisses were light. Almost teasing.</p><p>“Em-ma” I tried again as she bites and pulls on my lower lip. Stretching the flesh before sucking it in her greedy mouth. I couldn’t help the moans spilling from my lips. My body was firmly sandwiched between her toned frame and the wall. Her hands securing my arms above my head and her center slowly gyrating against mine. “D-dinner,” I managed to say.</p><p>“I’ll have you for dinner” her warm tongue started exploring my mouth. Licking my lips, to my teeth, to my own flexible muscle. Her silky tongue was teasing me, I unexpectedly had this urge to suck on her hyperactive muscle. And so I did. “Hhhhhmmm” she moans out but she let me suck on her enthusiastic tongue. </p><p>To my disappointment, she backed away with a stupid grin.</p><p>“Mmmm that was so hot,”</p><p>“And you are in so much trouble” I said. She gave me a quick peck before letting go of my arms. “We should eat first sweetheart, before we start with… more eventful activities.” I winked before leading her to the kitchen. The blonde followed me like a lost puppy to the kitchen. And I can feel her eyes on my ass the entire time. I fixed my robe, I don’t think I’ll be needing to wear a dress though, I believe my current outfit did a spectacular job alone. </p><p>I took my time eating dinner. Emma, on the other hand, quickly finished hers. Commenting as usual of how great my cooking is.</p><p>“Were you really that hungry Miss Swan?” I asked before sipping on my wine.</p><p>“A little. But I can’t wait to that more eventful activities you said earlier,” I did chuckle at that. She never fails to surprise me. Straightforward and ready to strike every time. “Thank you for the delicious meal Ms Mills”</p><p>After finishing my meal, and Emma giving me footsies, we placed our dishes on the sink and cleaned up before she literally carries me to my room. A shriek escaped from me as the blonde took two steps up the stairs at a time. It wasn’t at all sexy, but her eagerness had me extra wet. </p><p>I told her where my room was and she gently set me down on the bed. Before I could even move, she started to straddle me and capture my lips. I grabbed her nape before letting the both of us fall to the bed with her on top. She hastily took her leather jacket of, leaving her in a thin tank top and jeans. She undoes the tie on my robe and opens it wide to completely reveal the laced dark purple lingerie I have. She bites her lower lip and scans my body. I didn’t bother hiding my smirk at her adorable sexy face, with lust and passion in her emerald green eyes.</p><p>She lifts her top off and hurriedly unbuckles her belt. I helped her peel of the tight jeans she seemed to love to wear and I admire her pale toned body covered with only matching lacy red underwear. She returned to straddling me and inhaling my scent as her hands roams all over my skin and clothing. </p><p>“You’re so beautiful” her eyes almost seemed dark at how much lust were in them.</p><p>“So are you darling,” I grabbed her face and pressed our lips together before quickly pulling away. “But you compliments and talented touches won’t save you from your punishment for bribing my son” I turned us both over, but instead of shock, Emma had a rather evil smile on her pretty face.</p><p>“I’m sorry for being a bad girl momma. Please punish me.” she fake cried. But the woman was twisted as hell yet it was such a turn on.</p><p>“I will tie you up on this bed Miss Swan. And whip every inch of your body,” I cupped her covered mound and pressed the heel of my palm at her clit. “And I mean every inch.” Using the silky scarves I have in one of my drawers, I tied the more than willing blonde’s wrists to the headboard. She was trying to get her face near me as I secure a knot. Her thighs were pressed together to relive some pressure. I get off of her and reached for the newly purchased flogger I got at the bottom drawer in the nightstand.</p><p>“I never thought of you as a type of person to have a flogger Ms Mills,” she said in an amused tone. I grinned. I experimentally gave a quick whip below her left breast. She let out a shocked gasped and squirmed, her hands held on tight to the make shift tie.</p><p>“I bought it yesterday just for you dear,” I spoke while tracing the leather ends across her defined abs. Her tight muscles clenched at the touch, her bra covered breasts fell and rise with her heavy breathing. “And you will take every strike,” I gave another quick hit. “Because bad girls deserve to be punished, right?” I gave another hit.  Seeing the confident blonde beneath me gave me that pleasant shiver down my spine. Seeing her helpless to my touch, makes me very wet. </p><p>“Hmmmmph, m-more” she whimpered. I climbed on top of her, hovering just above her upper thighs.</p><p>“You liked that?” I didn’t give her a chance to answer before I gave another flicker at her abdomen. The crisp sound of leather hitting flesh echoed in the room.</p><p>“Ooh shit” </p><p>“This doesn’t even count as a punishment if you’re liking it sweetheart,” another whip across her abs.</p><p>“Oow… please momma it hurts” she cried out. But her eyes held no pain, only pleasure.</p><p>“Do you have a safe word?” I let the many tips linger a bit, up and down her torso. I climbed off her thighs and kneeled beside her, this way, I’ll have better view of her entire body.</p><p>“Tacos” she said cheekily.</p><p>“Good girl” I gave her a quick kiss before pulling away. She grunted in disappointment.<br/>
Another whipping below her right breast.</p><p>“Ooowwch” she whimpered, red marks started to form across her body. It looked so pretty on her pale skin. I decided I wanted to cover every inch of her body with marks. </p><p>I hit her on her belly button.</p><p>“Hmmmmph” her thighs were clenched and I wondered how wet she was. Had she became wetter than I was? Was she soaking down there?</p><p>“Spread your legs baby, let mama touch your pussy” I shuddered at how lewd I sounded.</p><p> </p><p>Without another word, she spreads her legs and I inserted my hand in her panties. She was soaking alright. Her juices seeped through her underwear. I took a peek and a dampened spot was in my sheets. Emma had dripped down my new sheets.</p><p>“Oh darling you’ve completely ruined my expensive sheets. I think that means more punishment for you” I gave her continuous smacks on her legs, abdomen, and chest. Tracing a line on her body before slapping the skin of where the line ends. She kept squirming and groaning and whimpering, in pain? Pleasure? Both?</p><p>“You bribed my son for my number and you kept sending me inappropriate pictures and texts,” SMACK on her covered left breast.<br/>
“Ooh,” her ragged breathing and the crisp sounds of leather hitting skin filled the room.</p><p>“Then you’re gorgeous body won’t leave my mind ever since you boldly came in my office wearing only that revealing boxers and that thin top” another hit on the other breast. I pushed her black bra up, which made her perky breasts push down. Her nipples were already stiff, ready to be suckled on. I grabbed the closest to my mouth and pinched the other one. She arches her back more to my mouth. I twirled the hard nub with my tongue, rolling it around before biting lightly. I had the pink nipple between my teeth and bit hard before pulling, stretching the erect bud before letting go with a pop.</p><p>“Aaaaah, fuck. Mommy”</p><p>I smacked her on her wet breast which made her scream.</p><p>“And then you ruined my nice sheets with that greedy pussy juice of yours” I hit her other breast. Tears were slowly spilling from her eyes but the pleasure on her face made me feel secure that she was enjoying it. “Are you sorry dear” she nod her head yes.</p><p>“Yes, I’m sorry I couldn’t contain my greedy pussy mommy. I’m sorry that thinking about you makes me drip to my pants. Ooooh fuck Regina” I slapped her lower mound with the flogger and seeing her reaction made me smack her pussy all over again. I went down to remove her panties, giving me a view of her smooth pussy mound with her clit peaking to say hi.</p><p>“Spread,” she did as instructed without hesitation. Now her flower was blooming wet and ready for me to devour. I pushed her thighs wider apart and ran my fingertips up and down her very wet slit. Teasing the heated flesh with my fingers, then with the flogger. “Stay still darling.”</p><p>I whacked the flogger down to her center. Her hips instantly bucked up as she screams in pleasure. I did it again, non-stop. Continuous. The tied up blonde somehow managed to get in rhythm with my smacking as she bucks up every time I hit down. She started pushing her hips up the air with every strike. Her knuckles turned white with how tight she gripped the tie above her head. Her pretty head was drawn back. Lower lip between her teeth. Back arched and hips grinding up to every strike.</p><p>“I-I think I’ll cu-m… please” </p><p>I inserted a single finger, all the way to the last knuckle, in her warm love hole. Surely enough, the wet yet tight canal tightened even more on my steady finger. I rise the flogger up and hit her square on her pink clit, while simultaneously poking her g-spot with my finger. Emma gave a loud cry before her body shivered and her strong thighs tried clamping me between her legs. I dropped the flogger beside her and pushed her thigh to keep her spread for me. Her stomach tighten and her body arched as she reached her climax. Her chest rose and fell heavily, her face was flushed with a thin layer of sweat covering her forehead.</p><p>I ran my free hand all over her stomach and chest, while the other still had a finger in her and the heel of my palm pressed firmly on her clit. When the dishevelled blonde started calming down I wiggled my finger in her hot cunt before pulling out. Her juices leaked from her lovely hole and a copious amount surrounded my finger. I taste her essence while Emma had her eyes close and panting.</p><p>“You taste good,” I said as I crawl towards her. “Taste yourself.”</p><p>Her pretty eyes opened and she rolled out her tongue. I pressed my wet digit on her hot tongue as she licks it clean, then sucks on it for a good minute before I pull out.</p><p>“On your knees, sweetheart” I said then moved to untie the knots bounding her to the bed. “And take your bra off, baby,” she follows without a word. </p><p>She was now kneeling on the bed, I pushed her down until she was on her knees and elbows. Her pale ass in the air, hair draped on her shoulder. </p><p>“Was that okay sweetheart?” I asked, now that everything seemed to calm down. I haven’t even stopped if that was okay for her. But her reactions were everything I need to continue. </p><p>“That was magnificent Regina. Don’t worry, I’ll tell you when it’s too much,” she reassured.</p><p>“Good, because I’m not done with you.” I gave a quick kiss on her spine before grabbing something I purchased along with the flogger.</p><p>I attached the harness to my hips and secured the leather straps firmly on my body. Then attached the purple dildo on the harness. It was only my second time using a strap on, I had experimented on my college days but it was only that, an experiment. This time, I was doing it not to clench my curiosity but to clench this need to fuck the perky blonde, who, at the moment was staring with her lower lip stuck between her teeth and her eyes on the dildo attached to my straps.</p><p>“Are you gunna fuck me with that mommy?” she said in low silky voice.</p><p>“Do you want me to fuck you with this?” my senses were in overdrive. I was itching to put the fake cock in her.</p><p>“Yes. Fuck my pussy with your thick cock, mama” I can feel the wetness between my thighs amplify. I climbed up the bed and station myself behind her. Her legs were spread and she was wiggling her as slightly, just to tease. Holding the thick base of the cock, I positioned the head to hit her wet and slippery center. “Ooooh yeeeeah” she moaned out as I rub the head back and forth her slit.</p><p>She too was moving her hips. Up and down, side to side. Wanting the head to push in her pink lips.</p><p>“Put it in mama, please… please… I want to cum on your big cock” she whimpered.</p><p>I pushed the thick head in and she moans out a thank you before dropping her head on the pillow. I watched in amazement as the thick shaft of the dildo get swallowed by her eager pussy. I pushed in slow and I can still feel the resistance her tight pussy was applying to my fake cock. “Ooooooooh that’s so deep” she draws out a long moan when the eight inch dildo penetrated her to the base.</p><p>She was still for a while so I stilled too. “Tell me when to move baby,” I said. She nodded as she crumples the sheets below her. It was only a few seconds after when her hips started to move back and forth, slowly at first. Her pale ass was jiggling slightly until she said, “Fuck me now mommy”</p><p>I grabbed on her slender hips as I move in tandem to her slight thrusts. We move slowly at first her pussy lips would get stretch out as I pull out, almost clinging to the thick shaft. I gave an experimental slap to her left cheek and her shriek of surprise made me do it again on the other one. My thrusting increases at her moans of pleasure. While I continued spanking her ass until I turned pink-then red with my hand print.</p><p>“Ooooh fuck yeah mommy, fuck me with your co-cock. Yees yeeees” I grabbed her hips again and thrust harder. The back of her thighs hit mine as I continued thrusting in this doggy style position. The base of the cock was simultaneously hitting my clit, but it wasn’t enough so I moved slightly too also get myself of until I found just the spot.</p><p>“Oooooh momma, you’re fucking me so good. Yeah right there. Oooooh mommy!! Fuuck” she screamed and I pound more into her. </p><p>“You want me to go harder baby?” I moaned out. “You feel so good sweetheart,” her legs were now more spread apart and I can see her right arm slithering towards her pussy.</p><p>“Yes mommy, fuck me harder please.. Make me cum on your fake cock” I grabbed her gold locks and pulled her hair towards me as I pound harder. I snaked a hand towards her neck and hold tight. I can feel her pussy squeeze the phallus in her which made me lose my rhythm. I pulled the writhing blonde towards me and press her back against my body. One hand still on her throat and the other on her free breast. </p><p>It wasn’t difficult for me to get back to that fast and hard rhythm we had before, Emma made sure to move in sync with my thrusts as she locks her hand on my hair and her other hand rubbing at her clit.</p><p>“Oh my god Regina, you feel so good. Oooh, aaah, ah, ah” her body was almost burning against my touches. Her hold on my hair tightened and my scalp was loving the slight pain. “Choke me harder. I-- cu-cumming” I tightened my hold on her straining neck, her face was red and flushed. Then a silent scream tore from her open mouth as she shivered against me. I too was nearing my orgasm. </p><p>“I’m cumming Emma,” I steadied the writhing blonde against me as I gyrate my hips on the base of the cock. It became difficult to thrust back and forth with how much Emma’s pussy clench around the phallus the moment she came. </p><p>“Cum for me mommy,” she breathed, her body still shivering. Her small encouragement was all I need as I reached my climax and we both fell on the bed in a heap. Our hips still grinding slowly as we both ride out our orgasms. We were panting, but there is a wide smile on my lips as I finally bask from that wonderful moment. I pull the fake cock out from her still clenched cunt and it released with a wet pop, she groaned in displeasure then a small smile formed on her thin swollen lips. I lift up slightly as she turns around, then I fall to her again. </p><p>“Was that good, Em-ma?” her face was dreamy, almost loving as she nods her head and press our lips together. The kiss was sweet and slow. I can still taste her juices on her lips. Her warm touches travelled all over my back, then to my hair. Grabbing my short locks and tugging me closer to her. When we pulled away, there was a new glint in her eyes.</p><p>“My turn” she smirked.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Apologies if there are mistakes.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Smut! </p><p>Emma's turn.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please don't continue if this isn't your cup of tea.</p><p>Enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I was stripped out from the little piece of clothing I have left with eager hands. She took the not so little toy from my hips and began licking her essence off the phallus. I watched her as she licks the dildo from the base to the tip like ice cream. </p><p>“Suck,” she demands before bringing the phallus to my mouth, which opened on command. She presses the cock gently on my lips, I swirled my tongue at the tip before covering it with my mouth. I stare at Emma as she slowly draws the dildo in and out of my mouth. “I said suck, Regina.” I suck the dildo like she ordered. I can taste her sweet and heady essence on my palette. I suck harder for more of Emma Swan’s juice as she slowly fucks my mouth. </p><p>She pushes the dildo deeper until it hit my throat, I gagged a bit but she continues until the cock filled my mouth to the base. My eyes watered with stinging tears and that was when Emma pulled the cock out of my mouth. I gasped for air as I held on tight to the blonde’s arm.</p><p>“Good job mommy,” she whispered before kissing my gaping mouth. She draws her tongue out to meet mine and she sucks on my tongue, as if tasting herself. I moaned in her mouth and she lightly bite then suck on my bottom lip.</p><p>She continues her kissing trail south and buries her face on the crook of my neck. I can feel her inhale my scent deeply, which sent shivers down my spine. She peppers my neck with light kisses as I tilt to the other side to give her more room. </p><p>“Why do you smell so damn good mamma?” she breathed out. Her tongue plays across my shoulder blade to my earlobe. Nibbling, biting, and teasing. “I really like how you smell… and taste,” she starts sucking on my left earlobe, then back down to my neck.</p><p>“Hmmm,” I sighed in pleasure. I grab ahold of her golden locks to ground myself. A loud groan escaped my lips as she continues her pleasurable assault on my neck. She bit down just below the pulse and sucks lightly.</p><p>“Pretty,” she said. Her eyes bore down on her handiwork.</p><p>“Did you just gave me a hickey?” I asked, enthralled. “Henry might see it,” but she places a finger on my lips, quieting me.</p><p>“There is always make up and scarves Ms Mills,” she gave me a quick peck. “Now where was I?” there’s that glint of mischievousness again in her eyes. “I will make you beg for me mommy.”</p><p>I could feel more wetness between my thighs with her words. The perky blonde lowers her head and stares lustfully at my breasts. My dusky nipples were erect, hard and mildly painful from anticipation. My tits were aching to be touched, I was heaving and waiting for her next move.</p><p>After a few seconds of her staring, she finally—finally place her warm hands on my breasts. Playing with them as I moan in relief. She started sucking on my right boob while fondling the left lovingly. I arched my back to feel more of her but my pleasure was cut short when she moves away from my aching breasts.</p><p>“Please Emma, I want to cum,” I said in a pathetic tone. <i>‘When did I came such a needy slut?’</i></p><p>“You’ll cum when I want you to”</p><p>
  <i>‘Ever since she came into my life. And on my couch.’</i>
</p><p>I gasped the moment her slippery tongue touched my wet folds. I held on her golden locks to draw her closer to me. She licks me from bottom to top and her tongue would circle on my clit before stuffing my labia on her mouth. She sucks on my pussy like a baby needing milk. Her occasional moans on my cunt make my body tremble.</p><p>“Baby please, let me cum for you…” I can hear myself whimper with so much need. I wanted to cum again. I can feel the orgasm building inside of me. “I’ll be good. Fuck---please,” I begged.</p><p>“Not yet mommy.”</p><p>Emma moves away once again. I almost thrashed on the bed with desperation. She grabs the dildo and harness I used on her earlier. My clit was burning with need, so I took matters on my own hands.</p><p>As the blonde woman attaches the toy to herself, I circled my clit to relive myself from pressure. I spread my legs and rub my swollen bud. I closed my eyes but I can feel Emma staring at me. I, however, continued with my ministrations. My other hand moves to my left breast and I pinch my aching and hard nipples.</p><p>“Oooooh fuuck,” I moaned. </p><p>I slipped a finger to my very wet pussy hole, but before I could, a pair of strong hands grabbed both of mine and pinned them above my head.</p><p>“What do you think you are doing? This pussy if mine for the fucking and I will be the one pinching that perfect nipples of yours.” Her harsh and possessive voice sent shivers down my spine and more fluid to my cunt. I squirmed under her frame and buck my hips to hers. I felt the cock on my thigh but Emma pinned my waist down to the mattress. “Stop that, I will have you whenever and however I want.” </p><p>I place my hands on her beautiful face, cupping her cheeks and stare straight to her green eyes.</p><p>“Then fuck me however you want. My cunt is for you, baby. Only you.” Her pupils dilated and desire radiated from her orbs. My cunt was clenching at nothing and my body was starting to heat up even more. “You make me so wet Emma. Fuck me like I’m your slut.”</p><p>“You’re so desperate. I love it.” She presses her lips on mine. The kiss was aggressive, hot. I pulled on her hair which made her groan and I slipped my tongue in her mouth. I felt the tip of the cock on my entrance which made me buck my hips again. </p><p>Emma expertly lined up her cock on my cunt and rubbed the tip on my pussy lips before inserting it right to the brim. </p><p>“Ooooh fuck.” I moaned at the sudden fullness of my wet cunt. Emma continued kissing me on my neck, I tilt my head back as I adjust to the phallus—finally inside me.</p><p>“Now, I’m gonna fuck you with the same cock you had in me,” she said. Then she started moving.</p><p>“Aaah shiiit Emma,” </p><p>Her hands moved to my breasts and pinch my nipples. Her hips thrusts in me hard yet slow. Every thrust made me feel the cock on my stomach. She would pull out to the tip before slamming in me to the base. My pussy lips would stretch out with every draw back. </p><p>“Please Emma—sweetheart… Oh fuuck… Please. Faster… Mmmmmh” </p><p>“No,” she said indignantly. “I want to hear you beg more for me.” She stated as she slowly moves her hips. Pushing and pulling the fake cock in and out of my soaked pussy in an agonizing pace. I buried my fingers into her reddened skin as I force myself to feel pleasure from her torturous slow pace. I arched into her heaving form and latched on to her, to feel more friction. To feel more of her.</p><p>“Baby, please fuck me faster.. Please… I’ll do anything you want just make me cum” I moaned. Her hold on my nipples tighten even more. I screamed in pain before she lets go of my reddening buds. </p><p>“Tell me again your mine,” she whispered.</p><p>“I’m yours Emma. I belong to you. Fuck me like a whore.” There was no hesitation in my voice. Only desperation and desire.</p><p>Emma’s hands moved to my thighs. She held my legs wider apart. I was now spread eagle as she gaze down at me. I looked between us and I can see my pussy swallowing Emma’s fake cock. I bit my lip.</p><p>“You look beautiful Regina,” Emma then started pounding in me faster. Her hips were thrusting in a rapid pace and my walls clenched tighter around her cock. My hips were thrusting involuntarily in sync with hers.</p><p>“Fuuck—yes. Yes Emma.. oh my god baby that’s so fucking good. Oooh fuck me,” I shrieked.</p><p>I was moaning and groaning like crazy as my body took every thrust and pounding of Emma Swan. Her eyes were fixed on mine. I was gripping on the sheets as hard as I can. Emma had her hands on my waist, my ass was already inclined up above the bed, my spread feet flat on my bed on each of Emma’s sides. And my breasts were bouncing up and down to every delicious movement.</p><p>The wet slapping of skin and creak of the bed made my head fuzzy. Along with the indescribable pleasure I was receiving from the blonde working hard between my thighs. My body was trembling with pleasure as I moan out a chant of ‘Emma’, who seemed to be in a trance at how her cock was slipping in and out of my tight hole. She was biting her bottom lip as she watches my pussy getting stretched by her. </p><p>My inevitable climax was rising and I don’t think I can hold out any longer. It just felt too good.</p><p>“Baby I’m gonna cum,” I gasped out.</p><p>“No,” she said indignantly. But I was so close yet I don’t want to come without her permission. ‘What was wrong with me?’</p><p>“Fuuck Em-ma..” I grip on to Emma’s arms as she continues to pound hard in me. “Papi let me cum for you,” I could have laughed at how Emma snapped her head, but I was too filled with my need to cum to even let out a chuckle.</p><p>“Just let me cum Papi and you can do what you want with me.” I begged</p><p>“Fuck—so hot,” she said in a haze. “Cum for me momma.”</p><p>My grip on her arms tighten and so did my pussy walls around her fake cock. I screamed her name as I orgasmed around her still thrusting cock. </p><p>“Oh shit,” my body trembled and shivered. My toes curled and back arched. Emma ran her hands up and down my torso to calm me from my high as her thrusts slowed to ride out my climax. I shut my eyes tight as I squirmed below her. My head was fuzzy and the room seemed to be spinning. “Shhhh, ssshhh. You’re good Regina, you’re good.” Emma continued soothing me. Her warm lips attached themselves on my neck as she whispers sweet words.</p><p>“You did so good baby. You were incredible,” she said. She pulled out her cock from inside me and gently place her palm on my cunt when I groaned in displeasure from the empty feeling. She slowly moves and pats my cunt while placing sweet kisses on my neck.</p><p>“Em-ma” I whispered.</p><p>“I’m here Regina,” I wrapped my arms around her as she buries her face on my neck even more.</p><p>“Thank you,” I whispered against her hair.</p><p>“Thank you,” she said against my neck.</p><p>Emma moved a bit to take off the harness and then joined me once again in bed. She wraps a blanket around us and we both succumb to sleep and exhaustion. </p><p>~~~</p><p>I woke up to notice strong arms around my waist and a hand cupping my breast. Emma had her face stuck in my dark tresses and her warm breath was hitting the back of my neck. Slowly, I got up to put on a robe and new panties, then make breakfast. In her sleep-state, Emma moved around also like searching for something. She eventually grabbed my pillow and held it tight to her and buries her face on my pillow, a small smile plastered on her face.</p><p>My heart skip a beat at the small moment I saw, my cheeks heat up along with it. I quickly left the room to go downstairs.</p><p>
  <i>‘Was I having feeling for her?’</i>
</p><p>I pushed the thought at the back of my brain and just made breakfast.</p><p>~~~<br/>
I woke up smelling coffee and bacon. I opened my eyes only to find out a missing brunette who was supposed to be wrapped in my arms. But a pillow, smelling like her, was there instead.</p><p>I searched around to find something to wear. I eventually found a top and my panties. I washed my face for a while and went down stairs.</p><p>“Good morning sexy,” I said the moment I saw the woman of my dreams. Her cheeks were flushed when she saw me.</p><p>“G-good morning,” she stammered. I smiled at her cute self.</p><p>I helped prepare the table and we ate and talk about random stuffs. After breakfast I helped her clean the table and do the dishes. Until of course, seeing a domesticated Regina made my hormones raging once again. Anything this woman does just makes me horny.<i> Is that even normal?</i></p><p>"Fuck, oh my god… Emma" I grabbed into Regina's thick bottom and kissed her neck as she wipes her hands to dry. She was quite welcoming when I did. And now, I had her bent over the counter, black lace panties down to her ankles as I plunge two fingers in her tight cave. </p><p>"You’re so tight R'gina" I breathed out by her shoulder. She was holding on to her newly cleaned counter as she faces the window. Her robe was disheveled and I bit onto the exposed skin of her shoulder all the while continuing my thrusts to her silky and wet heat. </p><p>"Ooooh shit, fuck it... Fuuck Em-ma" I love how she moans my name. Her cursing only turns me on more. I feel my own wetness starting to make its way to my underwear. </p><p>I pulled out my fingers from her. She wasn't happy about that as she groans in disapproval. I turned her to face me, her face was flushed and her lips were swollen probably from biting down to stifle her moans. We kissed as I pull her up to sit on the counter, not needing to tell her,  she spreads her legs easily for me to fit perfectly between her thighs. I traced the smooth flesh then down to silky wet folds with the same hand inside her a few seconds ago. </p><p>"Mmhhhmm, put it in" she husked between kisses. I stopped and moved back a bit but didn't go far because Regina's thighs were wrapped around my waist. My hand cupped her sex and squeezed. A whimper rose up from deep within Regina and my finger slid through her slick folds again.</p><p>"Fuck, you're so wet," I growled before tugging back. Feeling the rough patch of muscle just above the entrance. Regina let out a gasp that led into a moan. I could feel her stomach coiling as she held tight against me. </p><p>"Mmm, yeees" she draws. She leans back. Hands behind her as she tries to lift herself to grind more on my thrusting fingers. I wrapped my other hand around her waist to steady her as I buried my face in her chest. Gently licking the soft skin and sucked on her dark nipple. Lightly biting.</p><p> "Oooh yess" Her moans are growing louder and her grinding more erratic. </p><p>“Pleaaase Emma fuck me" I smashed my lips to hers and she happily parted them and let her tongue out to play. I press my hand more to her wet center. The heel of my palm rubbed against her swollen clit as I scratched the patch behind the sensitive bundle of nerves. She stopped her grinding and her legs slowly spread more as her moans start to hit higher octaves.</p><p>"Fuuuck Emma, that feels so damn good oooh Yes yes yeees…” her thighs started to shake. Her fingers started clawing my back as she bit my covered shoulder. I moaned against her hair but kept the fast movements of my fingers in her. I moved faster desperately hitting the upper walls when warm juices started to spill. </p><p>“More mommy, I want you to squirt for me” I taunt. I love the effect I was having on her. </p><p>She lets go of me and falls back the counter, almost hitting her head at the window sill as her eyes closed and her red lips forms in to an 'o'. The vein on her neck became visible, so was the vein on her forehead that I find so sexy every time it pops up. </p><p>She was propped on her elbows as she arches her back and throws her head back. The walls surrounding my finger tightens again but this time it felt different. I watched my skillful fingers rapidly scraping her insides. White liquid coated my hand and I have to grab one of her thighs to stop her from closing it. I watched her face again, eyes still shut and her bottom lip in between her teeth but I know she was having a pleasurable time. My other thumb pressed hard on her clit as my fingers increase their pace</p><p>"FUCK EMMAAA" clear liquid shot out from her cunt all the way to the front of my shirt. Her pussy pushed my fingers out but the thumb pressing on her clit was still there, moving from side to side ever so slightly. Her thick thighs were shaking uncontrollably. More liquid heat gushed out. I stared at her beautiful pussy on display, only for me. It was quivering from the pleasure. I gulped, having the sudden urge to taste the clear and white liquid still freely flowing. </p><p>I swiped my tongue up her slit, moaning at the taste of Regina Mills. I could hear her whimper from above and fingers gripped my blonde locks. Pulling me away from her forbidden fruit. </p><p>"D-don't.. " she gasped breathless "...too m-much" she continued. Her eyes were lazily staring at me yet filled with lust. I obeyed her breathless command yet I still wanted to taste. I brought my fingers to my mouth. The one from inside her and sucked on the rich heady flavor. I moan against my hand as I stare into those dark pools of love and desire. </p><p>She leans ever so slightly licking away the excess juices at the back of my palm. Moaning at her own taste. I move my hand away and we licked each other’s mouth out, tongue against tongue, lips against tongue. Sucking, biting, and teasing. I cupped her exposed mound before she whimpers in slight pain. Then held both her legs to close the open treasure she has which I call her pussy. </p><p>She pulled away breathless yet again, face red and lips swollen but a smile was there. </p><p>I smiled too, seeing this beautiful woman orgasm, and even squirt, just for me. </p><p>"That was.. " I gently grabbed her head when she was about to fall back again to the window sill. "intense. I feel lightheaded Emma, " she finishes.</p><p>I chuckled at that and lifted her up in my arms. I'm so glad that all the lifting and camp works improved my muscles and biceps. Not that she was heavy because, to me, she is as light as a pillow. </p><p>I lay her on the soft couch, her body was on display. The robe was no longer tied, her breasts looked good with the red mark I absentmindedly left, and the love bites from last night was clearly visible. Her pussy was still shining with wetness, her stomach was still clenching from all that juices spilled out. I think I did a very great job romancing her. </p><p>"I'll get you some water," I returned to the kitchen and saw the results of my labor. The counter was wet once again, some white liquid stained the marbled tiles and there was a puddle in her beloved hardwood floor. Her black panties was also present near the puddle.  I laughed to no one but myself as I promised myself to clean it later. </p><p>I returned with a glass of water and made her drink some, slowly. </p><p>"Oh my god Emma, what happened to your shirt?" she asks. I look at the huge wet stain visible on my shirt. It ran down from my ribs to my navel and I was more impressed with myself than before. </p><p>"You happened to my shirt Regina" I tease. Her flushed cheeks went red and she looks away. I grabbed her chin and kissed her on the lips. “Let me take you out for dinner tonight.” I said with conviction.</p><p>Her face lit up and it was the prettiest thing I’ve seen.</p><p>“Okay,” she said</p><p>“Okay good. I like—I like that,” I said awkwardly. </p><p>Before I went home, we had a quick make out session on her couch, then on the shower and another one by the door at her foyer. It seems to me that I can’t get enough of her. And so does she.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I apologize for the mistakes.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>